The Adventure Of Gold Saint (Milo Chapter)
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Ini bagian Milo


The Adventure Of Gold Saint

Desclaimer:Saint Seiya buatan Masami Kurumada  
Log Horizon buatan Mamare Touno

Pair:Rahasia,dan hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang tahu

Warning:Penulisan amburadul,Goldiest Godlike,AU,tidak terlalu sesuai Cannon

Chapter Miro/Milo

Di dunia ini Milo menjadi Solo Player dimana ia terus bertarung sendiri ia bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun mati didalam dunia ini ia terus berkelana berkeliling dunia ini bahkan ia pun sempat melawan beberapa raid Boss,dan yang anehnya sekarang muncul layar status sehingga ia mau tak mau mempelajari cara menggunakannya,ia pun jarang sekali memakai Clothnya dikarenakan ia sudah mencapai Seventh Sense jadi ia hanya akan memakainya jika ia akan berperang melawan Raid Boss

"hmm kota ini kelihatan damai sekali yah,dan ramai"ujar Milo sendiri dengan nada santai lalu ia pun memasuki kota itu dengan wajah heran,dikarenakan Kota ini saja yang begitu ramai ditambah banyak orang yang berbahagia di kota ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk datang dan melihat-lihat

Oh saat ini Milo berpakaian seperti yang ada di Soul Of Gold dimana baju kaos merah di balut dengan jas hitam dan celana Hitam,hal itu menambah kesan tampan Milo,ditambah rambut yang belum ia potong sehingga menampakkan wajah penuh dengan kekuatan itu

Ia pun masuk dan mencari sebuah kedai makanan

"hmm dango nya satu bungkus berapa?"tanya Milo kepada seorang penjual Dango di kota itu

Milo menyimpan uangnya di inventory,dikarenakan ia tidak takut mati karena mempunyai Seventh Sense ia tak yakin ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya,jangankan mengalahkan mengimbanginya saja mungkin saja tidak ada jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Solo dan bahkan ia membantai 100 orang Petualang yang mengganggu petualangannya disini

Memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan disini?,ia bahkan tidak mengerti alasan Tuhan Mengirimnya ke Dimensi ini,ditambah Milo ini orangnya tidak peka,Keras kepala,dan Bodoh,jadi ia dengan mudah bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya,tapi jangan salah,ia pernah membantai Sistem keamanan Di Minami dan itu menjadikannya sebagai Scorpio Emas,entah kenapa memang itu julukannya saat ia masih menjadi Gold Saint

"10 keping emas"ujar sang penjual dango dengan nada menawar kepada Milo

"baiklah aku beli 3 bungkus"ujar Milo dengan nada datar sambil memberikan tiga puluh keping emas kepada Sang penjual dango

"baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar"ujar sang penjual dango kepada Milo dengan nada serius dan membuat dango

Ketika selesai si penjual memberikan Milo tiga bungkus Dango,satu bungkus Dango berisi 7 Dango jika ia beli tiga maka total dangonya ada 21 Dango

Oh aku tidak tahu bahwa Milo menyukai makanan Manis ditambah lagi ia memakannya dengan wajah malas bahkan ia tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya dan ia pun hanya asal makan dan jangan lupa ia menyukai dango itu lebih dari apapun ditambah dengan hal yang ia sukai jadi tidak ada yang heran dengan semua itu

Milo berjalan pelan melihat-lihat kota,sambil memakan Dango yang ia beli,ditambah dengan wajah nya ia membuat perhatian para Gadis tertuju kepadanya

Dengan langkah malasnya ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota itu,dan kini ia tahu kota itu bernama Akiba bahkan ia menjadi kaget karena mirip dengan nama kota yang dulu ia pernah lihat di dunianya dulu ditambah dengan para orang-orang disini terus memperbincangkan tentang Konfrensi Meja Bundar yang berada di kota ini

Ia sampai bingung ini Game atau politik sih?,itu yang ia pikirkan kemudian iapun segera mencari penginapan yang cocok namun sebelum itu banyak petualang sedang berkumpul di tengah kota dan ia melihat sesuatu yang besar tengah mereka lawan

Milo yang tertarik pun segera berjalan menyusuri kota itu dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di kota ini

Namun tak disangka sesuatu yang besar itu ialah seekor harimau putih,didalam mitologi dia dikenal sebagai Byakko Harimau yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti Vajra didalam God Eater

" _Thorn Bind Hostage_ "dengan cepat seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut biru segera melilitkan Akar-akar pada Byakko,sementara ketiga temannya sedang menuju kearah Byakko

" _Cross Slash_ "Ujar seorang tanker yang memotong dua akar dari temannya itu

" _Assasinnate_ "sementara untuk bocah yang agak kerdil,ia memotong banyak akar dengan cepat sementara yang berwajah seperti binatang dengan cepat menebaskan dua pedangnya kearah Byakko

Namun Byakko dengan cepat ketika berhasil lepas dari Akar dari pria berkacamata itu dengan cepat meluncurkan serangannya

"Serangan AoE datang menghindarlah sebisa mungkin"perintah sang pria berkacamata

Milo yang tertarik dengan hal ini tiba-tiba maju kedepan dengan berlari sementara para orang-orang menatap tak percaya Milo

" _Lightning Cross Slash_ "itulah Jurus Byakko yang ia keluarkan sehingga membentuk Salib yang menyerang Milo dan orang-ornag yang melawannya tadi

" _Scorpio Cloth_ "Milo memakai Clothnya dengan cepat dan menahan semua serangan itu dengan cepat

"Cepat sekali"ujar orang yang menjadi Tankker tadi

"benar aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya"ujar seorang wanita kerdil Assasin tadi

"ya dia itu kuat"ujar seorang yang berwajah seperti kucing

"benar kekuatan menahannya mungkin lebih baik dari Naotsugu,dan kecepatannya mungkin lebih baik dari Master Nyanta dan Akatsuki"ujar pria berkacamata itu dengan nada serius

"benar Shiro"ujar Tankker tadi yang dipanggil Naotsugu

"Benar Tuan ku,dia lebih cepat dari ku"ujar wanita kerdil yang dipanggil Akatsuki tadi

"Shiroe-chi benar"ujar orang stengah kucing yang dibilang Nyanta

"kalau begitu lebih baik kita perhatikan dulu apa yang ia akan lakukan"ujar Shiroe dengan nada serius menatap Milo

"hm Cuma segini?"Milo yang heran hanya segitu serangan dari Byakko,bila petualang Biasa mungkin mereka akan masuk Katedral sekarang tapi berbeda dengan Milo,karena ia stengah dewa dan ia juga merupakan petualang jadi Statusnya terlalu tinggi bahkan level 90-100 di dunia ini belum bisa mengalahkannya

"baiklah sekarang akan kuakhiri dan aku akan makan kare mala mini"ujar Milo lagi dengan nada santai

" _Scarlet Niddle_ "Milo melesatkan Jurus andalannya kea rah Byakko,dan jangan lupa kecepatan dari Scarlet Niddle mungkin setara dengan Lightning Plasma Milik Aiolia dan setara dengan Crimson Thorn milik Aphrodite dan albafica tapi bedanya Scarlet Niddle langsung melesat ke titik lemah lawannya jadi lawannya akan tewas seketika

"Scarlet Niddle jurus yang mengerikan"ujar Shiroe sambil memandang Bangkai Byakko yang sudah tewas dengan jurus Milo

"Maa,apa kau yang memimpin penahanan ini?"tanya Milo kepada Shiroe dengan nada sedikit kagum

"Hmm benar ini giliran Guild Log Horizon untuk berjaga karena para Raid Boss sekarang suka seenaknya masuk ke kota"ujar Shiroe dengan nada serius

"hmm siapa Guild masternya?"tanya Milo lagi kepada Shiroe dengan nada serius

"Aku memangnya kenapa?"tanya Shiroe dengan nada serius

"aku bergabung"ujar Milo sambil memegang tangan Shiroe dengan nada serius

"eeh?"naotsugu benar-benar heran dengan orang yang berada di depannya,jika ia mau ia bisa masuk kedalam Guild besar D.D.D atau The Black Knight,dan Honestly tapi kenapa ia memilih masuk kedalam Log Horizon?

"Apa alasannya nya?"tanya Nyanta dengan menggunakan logat kucingnnya

"Hmm karena yang memimpinnya merupakan Ahli strategi terbaik yang ada di dunia ini"ujar Milo sambil merangkul Shiroe dengan nada santai

"Baiklah kalau begitu,tidak ada salahnya"ujar Shiroe disertai anggukan Naotsugu dan senyuman nyanta

"baiklah dimana ruang Guildnya?"tanya Milo dengan nada heran

"oh berada di pojok kota kalau begitu kita akan kesana"ujar Shiroe sambil berjalan duluan

"aku nanti saja,aku akan membeli bahan-bahan buat makan malam"ujar Nyanta dengan nada ramah kepada orang-orang di Guildnya

"hmm Roushi apa yang akan kita makan nanti?"tanya Akatsuki dengan nada heran menatap Nyanta

"kare"ujar nyanta lembut pada Ninja yang mengabdi kepada Shiroe ini

"Yatta"teriak Shiroe,Naotsugu,dan Akatsuki disertai dengan kebahagiaan Milo

To Be Continued

Pojok Aktor

Milo:hufft selesai juga

Shiroe:hmm nanti malam kita makan kare yatta

Tohya&Naotsugu:hore

Naotsugu:kare itu mirip Oppa-(di tendang Akatsuki)

Akatsuki:tuan ku apa aku boleh menendang wajah pria mesum ini

Naotsugu:Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapan ku(ngelus muka)

Milo:dasar

Ini Fic baru dari The Adventure of Gold Saint (milo Chapter)

Mungkin ini kurang memuaskan karena dibuat sehari,ditambah Authorr susah focus ke fic lainnya dikarenakan Author kehilangan data-data fanfic Author jadi harus ngulang lagi baca dari awal

Jadi yang ada Author Upload aja

Hehe

Jumpa lagi minggu depan,(Mungkin)


End file.
